I don't need you Jade West
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: This story is in response to the story Simple made by demondreaming. Cat comforts Tori after when Jade used her. Featuring with the song The Worst sung by Jhene Aiko


I don't need you Jade West

Pairing: Tori and Cat

Introduction

This story is in response to the story Simple made by demondreaming. Cat comforts Tori after when Jade used her. Featuring with the song The Worst sung by Jhene Aiko

* * *

Tori was in her room crying her eyes out after what Jade did. She kept hearing her words

It's finished

I'm with Beck remember 

I said it's finished

"Why does Jade dislike me so much…She can burn in hell for what she did to me" Tori said in between sobs

_Tell me what you say now_

_Tell me what you say_

_Come again?_

Then someone came into her room. It was her friend Cat Valentine

"Tori" said Cat

"Jade what do you want" yelled Tori

"Tori it's Cat" said Cat

Then Tori turned around

"oh hi Cat" said Tori

"I heard about this show called the Wood and you, Jade, Andre, and Beck were in it" said Cat

"oh I see" said Tori

"you don't look happy what's wrong" asked Cat

"Jade just used me as her fuck buddy just to finish what she started" said Tori

"when did that happen" asked Cat as she sat on Tori's bed

"it was after when Jade and I had to take Festus home because we trashed his car by accident" said Tori

"how did that happened" asked Cat

"well we meant to trash the janitor's car but it wasn't the one." said Tori

"more importantly when did you and Jade had sex" asked Cat

"it was after when Jade and I took festus home and the producers caught up with us and said that they wanted to go with whatever and when they were rolling Jade kissed me and then later that night she came to my house and said she came to finish what she started" said Tori

_If you cannot stay down_

_Then you do not have to pretend_

_Like there is no way out_

_I shoulda never let you in_

_Cause you got me face down_

"what happened after you two had sex" asked Cat

"Jade said that it's finished and I was confused and I was starting to like her..Like more than just a friend but she blew me off saying that it was all about Beck and then she said it's finished again" said Tori as she broke down in tears again

_And don't take this personal_

_But you're the worst_

_You know what you've done to me_

_And although it hurts I know_

_I just can't keep runnin' away_

Cat hugged Tori

"it's okay Tori it's going to be ok" said Cat

_I don't need you [x4]_

_But I want you_

_I don't mean to [x4]_

_But I love you_

"She could burn in hell" said Tori

"Tori don't say that you're just talking out of your anger" said Cat

"What am I suppose to do" asked Tori

"you don't need her" asked Cat

"I don't" asked Tori

"of course not" said Cat

_Tell me what you say now_

_Tell me what you say?_

_You said that you would come again_

_You (said) that we would remain friends but_

_You know that I do not depend on_

_Nothing or no one_

_So why would you show up_

_So uninvited then_

_Just change my mind like that_

"what are you saying" asked Tori

Cat whispers in Tori's ear

'I want you" Cat whispered

Tori was shocked what Cat told her

Tori and Cat then kisses each other.

_Please don't take this personal_

_But you ain't shit_

_And you weren't special_

_Til I made you so_

_You better act like you know_

_That I've been through worse than you_

_I just can't keep running away_

_(But I don't need you)_

_I don't need you [x4]_

_But I want you_

_I don't mean to [x4]_

_But I love you_

As they were kissing, Tori lies down as Cat got on top of her and then she took Tori's shirt off and it exposed her breasts. Cat started to suck on them

Tori was moaning softly

"ohh yes kitty please suck me" Tori moaned

Cat was pleased when Tori called her kitty

_Everybody's like_

_He's no item_

_Please don't like em_

_He don't wife em_

_He one nights em_

_I never listened_

_No_

_I shoulda figured though_

_All that shit you was spittin'_

_So unoriginal_

_But it was you_

_So I was with it_

_Then tell you the truth_

_Wish we never did it_

Cat stopped sucking her breast and then she took off her pants. Tori wasn't wearing panties neither

"I'm going to fuck you better than Jade did" said Cat

"how" asked Tori

"this" said Cat as she slams her face into Tori's pussy and started to fuck her like crazy

"OH OH OH MY GOD YES CAT YES OHHHHH YES YES" screamed Tori as she was enjoying the feeling

Cat inserted two fingers into Tori and started to thrust them in and out

Tori was having a hard time trying not to scream too loud because her parents and Trina might be home and sleeping. But Cat was fucking her rapidly it sent Tori over the edge and Tori lets out a huge orgasm

"AHHH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Tori

Tori came on Cat and she was breathing over exhaustion and she lands on the bed and was twitching

Then Cat lied down next to Tori

_Cause I usually do_

_Stick to the business_

_But you came out the blue_

_And then you just flipped it_

_God damn baby_

_My mind's blown_

_Be forgettin'_

_You live in a different time zone_

_Think I know what this is_

_It's just the time's wrong_

_Yeah I know what you did_

_But baby I'm grown_

_And my love is patient_

_And kind, and shit_

_This is real we can build_

_Through different types of shit_

_If you was really the realest_

_Wouldn't be fightin' it_

_I think your pride is just_

_In the way_

_Funny how everything changed_

_Once you got all that you wanted_

_Nothing was ever the same_

"how was that" asked Cat

"I loved it...thank you Cat…...I love you" said Tori

Cat smiled and then she and Tori kissed each other

"I don't need you Jade West" said Tori

_And though_

_I don't need you [x4]_

_I still want you_

_I don't mean to [x4]_

_But I love you_

_I don't need you [x4]_

_But I want you_

_I don't mean to [x4]_

_But I love you_

"I love you Cat" said Tori

"I love you too Tori" said Cat

The end

Reminder: This was in response to the story "Simple" made by Demondreaming


End file.
